Hauling motorcycles has never been a particularly easy task. In the past, special trailers were employed which were bulky, heavy, not fuel efficient, and required a costly license to tow. In the alternative, motorcycles were pushed up ramps onto the beds of pickup trucks for transport-a risky undertaking with motorcycle upset being an ever-present danger. Recently, devices capable of lifting one wheel of a motorcycle off the ground for towing behind a land vehicle have been proposed.
The known wheel-raising devices lift the front wheel of a motorcycle off the ground and rely on the motorcycle's pivoting front fork to negotiate turns. These devices have not seen great commercial success since no motorcycle manufacturer recommends towing a motorcycle by its front wheel because such a towing arrangement forces the belt, chain, drive shaft and/or gears of a motorcycle to turn without adequate lubrication. The motorcycle engine must be running in order for the motorcycle's oil pump to lubricate these vital engine components. A need, therefore, exists for a device capable of towing a motorcycle by its rear wheel and able to compensate for the inability to use the front fork of the motorcycle to negotiate turns.